1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boot dryers and more particularly to that class being used in combination with the conventional floor register which provides a source of heat for boots placed thereupon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with boot dryers of various constructions. Typical of such devices are the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,392 issued on Oct. 27, 1964 to E. J. Littman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,564 issued on Mar. 21, 1968 to R. D. Grampie and U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,009 issued on Feb. 29, 1972 to C. E. Ketchum. Each of the aforementioned disclosures suffer from the common deficiency of requiring an internal heating element or a specially constructed external heating device which must be physically attached to the apparatuses thereof.